


We are always there for you (no matter where you are, love)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ._:, Awesome, Harry Potter spin-off, Harry-centric, Hogwarts, I don't know what I am writing xD, I have three eyes lol, It's not really good .., M/M, don't hate, everyone is 11, everything is new, i don't know really where this is going, nice, sorry :/ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is surprised when he finds out he is a wizard.<br/>Things are about to change when he goes to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are always there for you (no matter where you are, love)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will still be edited and extended!  
> This is shit right now xd

Harry is not entirely sure what he is doing here, how it has come to all of this. He was supposed to be in Holmes Chapel, along with the rest of his family and be going to Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, their secondary school, like a normal eleven-year-old his age would do. But three months ago everything changed. He is not sure whether he is happy about it or not.  
He remembers it vividly, them sitting together at breakfast and his parents talking about some hurricane that went through North America and them holding hands while smiling at each other when his older sister Gemma enters the kitchen with a sleepy face and mail in her hands. She goes through them and gives most of them to his stepfather, Robin, when she suddenly hands him an envelope.  
To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement; he never got anything, nobody had a reason to write him? The envelope felt heavy in his hands and he let his fingers wander over the rough surface of it, to feel that it is real.  
Nobody really paid him any attention, but he felt himself getting more excited than he had felt in a long time. Slowly, his fingers shaking a bit, he turned the paper around and looked at the emblem that was imprinted on the letter. He did not recognise it all and tried to come up with any industries or any the like starting with an ‘H’ - that was the letter embodied on the crest -, but none fit the emblem.  
When he opens the letter, a paper falls out, it having a yellowish colour. He slowly picks it up and starts reading.

“ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ ”, he reads and wonders whether he has heard this name before. He doubts it.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_  
_Dear Mr. Styles,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

He had to laugh once he was finished with reading, he remembers. He thought about it as a joke.  
Soon, he was on full laughing and could not stop himself anymore. When he showed his mother, he expected her to laugh with him, but she was not. He could see her face turning into a full frown.  
“This is hilarious, isn’t it?” he said and smiled at her, his dimples on full display. “Whoever did this, it’s a good joke.”  
When she still did not start laughing or even smiling, he starts frowning a bit too and looked questioning at her.  
“Hun,” she quietly said and he suddenly became worried. “I don’t really know how to say it,” she continued and he could see her tearing up a bit and wondered what was going on. “It’s true, Harry. If that letter was for you, then you are a wizard. I was not sure whether you would become one too because, you see, Gemma here is a muggle too-” She did not pay attention to his questioning glance “-, so I thought you would be left out too, but it appears that is not the case. You see, Des, your real father, is a wizard, too. I know this sounds shocking too and I did not believe him at first either, but the things he could do with his wand! He was the sweetest, always tidying up for me with it and creating the most wonderful things ever, oh, you would not believe me if I told you. He even told me about Hogwarts and that he spent there seven years because it was his school where he was taught everything. So, please believe me now if I tell you that you indeed are a wizard.”  
“I - what?” Harry heard himself asking, but was not too sure whether it is really him. Everything felt so surreal that moment, he wanted to pinch himself to see whether he was dreaming.  
“I know this is much now and I am sorry for not having told you earlier, but it is all true.”  
And after that there was darkness; he had fainted.

And this is how he is finding himself here, at Platform Nine and Three Quarters in London with his mother standing behind him and her hands on his shoulders. He hears a sniffle behind him and knows she is close to crying. He cannot blame her.  
“Mom,” he says and tries to act strong. “It will be fine. I can visit you in the holidays. Come on, it won’t be that hard.”  
He turns around and smiles at her, trying to reassure her and tell her that he can take care of himself.  
She lets out a sob and gives him a heartwarming and bonecrushing hug. He pats her back and tries to hold in his own tears.  
He squeezes her one last time before he hears himself saying, “See you in three months. Take care of Gemma, okay?”  
He turns around and does not dare look back again, fearing he will start crying once he does.  
This is his life now, he tells himself and tries to hold everything in.

His trunk is heavy and he has trouble with carrying it behind him, but manages to do so. As he walks through the train, he looks in the different booths to search an empty seat for himself. He is almost through the whole train when he finds a cabin where only two boys sit. He almost sighs in relief and opens the door.  
“Um,” he says and looks down, his shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. “Do you mind if I sit here? Everything else is occupied?”  
He hears a loud and shrill voice say, “No, not at all, mate,” and he almost sighs because he is so relieved.  
He goes over to one end of the booth and tries heaving his case onto one of the overhead compartments, but fails because it is so heavy. Suddenly, a boy is next to him and helps him and together they get the case stored.  
“Thanks,” he says and looks at the boy. He has blue eyes, a nice and heartwarming blue shade, and soft brown hair that easily falls over his eyes.  
“No problem. My name’s Louis,” the boy says and he sees him holding out his hand.  
Harry shakes the hand and says his name, “Harry.”  
He gives the boy a smile and shows off his dimples, trying to make this situation less awkward.  
Suddenly, the other boy behind him speaks up and says, “I’m Niall. Are you a first year, too?”  
Harry nods and sits down on the place next to the window, not wanting to seem clingy and force himself onto the two.  
“Are you already excited? I want to know in which house I am going to come. What do you think where you will be going?”  
Harry briefly thinks which houses?, before he remembers his Mum Anne having told him that there were four in Hogwarts and at the beginning, you get selected into one. He regrets not having bought Hogwarts, a History in the Diagon Alley when he could have had. He knows nothing about the houses, but decides not to say it and acts like he ponders for a moment.  
“I don’t really know, I mean, all of them seem to be fitting at least a little bit to me. What about you?”  
He looks down for talking, a little bit ashamed for lying, but doing it nevertheless because he does not want either of them to laugh at him because of his lack of knowledge about anything magical.  
Niall speaks up and it is then that Harry recognises an Irish accent in his voice and asks himself how he could not have noticed sooner. “I think I’m gonna be in Hufflepuff, you know? My whole family’s been there, so it would be a surprise to me if I ended somewhere else.”  
Harry tries to memorise the little facts Niall has just told him - one house is called Hufflepuff, Niall is from a family full of wizards, Niall is probably in Hufflepuff. Harry cannot help himself but envy Niall a bit for probably already knowing all of the wizard-y stuff and everything because he grew up with magic. He tries not to let it show and nods and smiles.  
“That’s cool,” he says because he does not know what to say else and then looks at Louis.  
“My family is always either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, so I doubt that I will come into any of the other two. But I don’t really have the brains, if you know what I mean, so I think Gryffindor will be my house. But it could be any of the others too.”  
Harry notices that Louis’ chest seems to swell a bit with - proud? - when he talks about Gryffindor and has no doubt that this will be the house Louis ends up in.  
At the same time he thinks that he will not get into Ravenclaw either because he is not smart or anything like that. He is just Harry, he thinks. He does not say any of it.  
He nods and smiles a little bit because this could be the first friends he has made here now. He does not feel so alone anymore after that and continues listening to the most different stories Niall and Louis tell him about their childhood while he keeps more to himself and only tells them about his sister Gemma a bit.

Time seems to fly by when you meet new people, Harry thinks when he hears someone outside say that they will be arriving in ten minutes already.  
Louis’ reaction is, “Shit” and Harry tries to stifle his laughter.  
Louis automatically goes to his suitcase and pulls out a cloak. Regardless of the other two boys looking at him, he keeps undressing himself until he stands in just his boxers and socks in front of the two. Harry blushes and looks away.  
He hears Louis chuckle lightly before he stands up himself and grabs his own cloak and lets the material run through his fingers. He smells it and immediately, an image of his mother appears as she folds his clothes for him. He smiles fondly and then starts undressing too, although he turns around and blushes again.  
After the whole changing, everything is silent between the three and they only listen to the sounds the train makes.

When the train comes to a halt, Harry’s heartbeat picks up and he finds his hands starting to sweat. He ignores it and starts getting his suitcase again, it still being too heavy and falling onto his foot (he pretends that it does not hurt, neither Louis nor Niall comment on it) and, with Niall and Louis by his side, he makes his way out of the train and onto the lands of Hogwarts, his new home.


End file.
